the_brain_strummersfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man/Peter Parker (MA)
Peter Parker was your every day nerd who got bullied, until one day he was bit by a radioactive spider and gained spider-like powers. He then used his powers for personel gain, until his Uncle Ben died. He then tracked down the murderer and defeated him, vowing that day he would use his powers for the good of all. This version of Prime Peter Parker has all his abilities attained throughout the years. Even if they where lost at some point. Powers * Spider Physiology **Wall-Crawling ***Enhanced Wall-Crawling (The Other Evolution) **Mark of Kaine **Superhuman Strength ***Enhanced Superhuman Strength (Queen's Mutation and The Other Evolution) **Superhuman Speed ***Enhanced Superhuman Speed (The Other Evolution) **Superhuman Stamina **Superhuman Durability ***Enhanced Superhuman Durability (The Other Evolution) **Superhuman Agility ***Enhanced Superhuman Agility (The Other Evolution) **Regenerative Healing Factor ***Augmented Regenerative Healing Factor (The Other Evolution) ***Hibernation Healing (The Other Evolution) **Enhanced Immune System **Superhuman Equilibrium **Spider-Sense ***Radio Frequency Detection ***Psychic Alignment with Arthropods (Queen's Mutation) ****Psychological Awareness of Environment (The Other Evolution) ***Enhanced Spider-Sense **Biological/Organic Webbing Generation (Queen's Mutation) **Enhanced Superhuman Reflexes (The Other Evolution) **Night Vision (The Other Evolution) **Superhuman Sensitivity via Touch (The Other Evolution) ***Sense Vibrations and Air Currents **Retractable Stingers (The Other Evolution) **Razor-Sharp Fangs (The Other Evolution) *Enigma Force **Further Enhanced Superhuman Strength **Further Enhanced Superhuman Durability **Further Enhanced Superhuman Speed **Further Enhanced Superhuman Agility **Further Enhanced Superhuman Reflexes **Flight **Energy Blasts **Superhuman Sight and Hearing **Further Enhanced Spider-Sense **Molecular Change *Tentacles **Telepathic Control over Tentacles **Telescoping **Superhuman Striking Force **High-Wind Generation **Wall-Climbing and Traveling **Sensation Feeling Abilities *Indomitable Will *Genius-Level Intellect *Expert Inventor/Engineer *Skilled Photographer *Master Acrobat *Master Martial Artist *Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Equipment *Web-Shooters **Ice Webbing **Acid Webbing **Taser Webbing **Impact Webbing **Magnetic Webbing **Lead-Lined Webbing **Flame Webbing **Sonic-Disruptors **Expanding Web-Foam **Micro-Coiled Z-Metal **Quick-Drying Web-Cement **Spider-Tracers ***Track Signals ***Emit Signals **Web-Barrage **Wide Net **Recoil Strand *Utility Belt **Webbing Capsules **Freeze Capsules **Spider-Signal ***Emit UV Light ***Emit Regular Light *Avengers Identicard *Spider-Man's Suit **Spider-Armor Mark I ***Bulletproof **Spider-Armor Mark II ***Enhanced Durability ***Built-in Web-Shooters ****Magnetic Webbing **Spider-Armor Mark III ***Customized Helmet ****Hearing Acuity Device ****Comm-Link ****Cyber-Control Helmet ***Enhanced Lenses ****Holographic Visor ****"Pink Hippo App" *****Control Sandman's Sand ***Electro-Proof ***Built-in Web-Shooters ***Flight ***Enhanced Durability ***Built-in-Utility Belt **Black Suit **Superior Spider-Man Mark III ***Spider-Arms ***Web Wings ***Laser Beams ***Nerve Hacking Technology **Symbiote Suit ***Superhuman Strength ***Superhuman Durability ***Superhuman Stamina ***Regenerative Healing Factor ***Genetic Memory ***Offspring Detection ***Wall-Crawling ***Webbing Generation ***Body Chemistry Manipulation ***Telepathy ***Constituent-Matter Generation ***Constituent-Matter Manipulation ***Digital Immersion ***ESP (Spider-Sense) ***Klyntar Assimilation ***Immunity to other peoples Spider-Sense ***Camouflage Capabilities ***Poisonous Fangs ***Stretching and Deforming ***Parasitic Inheritance ***Shape-Shifting ***Telepathic Resistance ***Hive Mind ***Body Storage ***Cosmos Communion ***Humanoid Form ***Proximity Tracking ***Self-Sustenance ***Morphomerge **Iron Spider Armor ***Spinnerette/Stinger Access Ports ***Waldoes (Spider-Arms) ***Gilder Device ***Enhanced Chestpiece ***Mask Filter ***Enhanced Lenses ***Constituent Costume Containment ***Multifunctional Layers ****Transpirable Teflon-Based Temperature Control ****Moisture Pump ****Conductivity Control ****Sensor Layer ****Suit Tension Layer ****Super-Conducting Plastic Opto-Electrical Hybrid Computer 4.2 Teraflop Speed CPU ****Repair Layer ****Musculature Motility Layer ****Communications ****Emission Control ****Power Management ****Impact Layer ****Shear Detection ****Antenna ****Synthetic Aperture Camera Layer ****Light Emitting Plastic Layer ****Diamond Nitrile Overcoat **Stealth Suit ***Omni-Harmonic Mesh ****Cloaking ****Sound Canceling ***Anti-Metal Spider-Tracers ***Self-Repair ***Fireproof **Electro-Proof Suit **Anti-Magnetic Inverter **Anti-Sonic Inverter **Ricochet Suit ***Bouncing Throwing Discs ***Exploding Throwing Discs **Hornet Suit ***Superhuman Strength ***Flight ****Superhuman Speed ***Bio-Electrical Stun Bursts **Dusk Suit ***Invisibility ***Gliding ***Teleportation ***Create Darkforce Constructs ***Manipulate Shadows ***Regenerate Damaged Tissue ***Clairvoyance **Prodigy Suit ***Superhuman Strength ***Superhuman Agility ***Bulletproof ***Gliding **Spider-Armor Mark IV ***Sensor and Head-Up Display ***Webware ***Upgraded Web-Shooters ***Bug Zappers ***Explosive Spider-Tracers ***Sonic Disruptors ***Brain Control Override ***Spider-Drones ***Temperature Control ***Enhanced Strength ***Enhanced Blunt Force Durability ***Enhanced Energy Durability ***Stealth/Camouflage Capabilites ***Poison Antidotes ***Emergency Beacons **Spider-Glider **Spider-Mobile **Hydro-Spider Category:Marvel Category:MA Characters Category:Marvel Heroes Category:MA Heroes Category:Characters